1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking force control system in a vehicle, capable of independently controlling at least braking forces of front wheel brakes, a braking force of a left rear wheel brake and a braking force of a right rear wheel brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a control system has been conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 178062/89.
In the above prior art system, the left and right wheel brakes exhibit an equal braking force during a normal braking, other than a braking in an anti-lock control. Therefore, during braking in a turning state of the vehicle, the lateral force is changed from that during non-braking. This is mainly because of a variation in lateral force due to a displacement of load at a time of braking in the turning state of the vehicle, and also because of a variation in lateral force due to a variation in slip rate. Thereupon, it is conceived to provide a desirable turning state by producing a difference between the braking forces of the left and right wheel brakes during braking in the turning of the vehicle, but on the other hand, it is also necessary to provide a reliable braking force.